


Save Me

by Sei_The_God



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cutting, F/M, Family Drama, Family Problems, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Lenku, Mentions of Suicide, Sadness, Self-Harm, Self-harming Miku, Triggers, Violence, dark themes, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_The_God/pseuds/Sei_The_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku Hatsune leads a less than happy life. Her mother, Zatsune Miku, separated from her father, and went to reside in Okinawa, with her closest friend Mikuo. Miku is stuck with her father, locked in his personal abusive Hell. The only ones keeping her sane are Rin, her best friend and understanding companion, and her mysteriously quiet brother Len. </p><p>After the Zatsunes get in a car crash, and Miku realizes she won't see them again, her Hell only gets hotter. She decdies to cling to the hope that someday, her Romeo will save her. Who knew he'd be right in front of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

It's the second to last day of school, and you're about to get a report card. You're scared; shaking actually. You've been doing rather poorly in your English and Geometry classes, and your parents will be furious if your grade drops below a 'B.' Rin, who is next to you, can understand your fright, but she stares blankly at her report card anyway, and you feel that she's secretly telling herself that she's glad she isn't you.   
After all the cards are passed out, and the bell rings, children go crazy around you, exchanging cards and laughing at someone's B- or C. You look at yours in fury. You have a D. You look to Rin next to you, who's busy exchanging cards with her brother, Len. You see it as it leaves her hand-she's got a A+. It's no surprise. Rin was incredibly intelligent. In your head, you imagine being in her body, living her carefree life and being smart and happy.  
You're walking home when you notice that Rin and Len are tailing you, which doesn't happen unless they plan to stay at your house for a while. You sigh and turn around.  
“Go home,” you yell, more harsh than you intended. But as the twins approach you, you can see sharp determination in their eyes.   
“We can't leave you alone right now, Miku,” Rin mutters with a small amount of pride in her voice. “We're your friends. Don't think I didn't see those grades.”  
You look down. You crammed that paper in your bag, hoping that it would get ruined by the numerous pencil shavings in the bottom. Your long blue hair grazes the sidewalk. You can't help thinking that its the same color of your tears.  
Overall, you let go of the fact that the Kagamines are following you home. There is no stopping the duo once they come to a decision. As you walk up the steps to your house, the Kagamine's footsteps resonating behind you, you see a pitch black crow out of the corner of your eye, staring right at you. You feel a burning premonition in your gut, but you walk up to the door and open it with cation. Your father is right there, staring at you. You can already see the anger in his face.   
“Hatsune.”   
You move over for Rin and Len to enter behind you and then shut the door, locking it with a smile. He can't do anything. For now.  
“...Rin. Len. Hello!” Your father's scowl turns into a smile and a warm feeling somehow resonates from him. Rin frowns and looks away; Len waves slightly before following. They knew how it was living with that man. You're happy someone understands you.  
The three of you start heading to your bedroom when your father says, “I hear that you got your report cards.”  
You grimace; you know what might happen. Luckily, Rin has your back faster than you can blink.   
“There was a problem with the printer,” Rin explains with a poker face. “There won't be any cards out until tomorrow.”   
Your father looks at her for a minute, judging the look on your faces. Finally, he nods, and you three scamper to your room.  
As soon as you all get in, you shut and lock the door and throw your bookbag against the wall. Len has backed away-he's not used to seeing you upset-and Rin watches you with worry and understanding.   
“Goddammit!” you yell, almost at the top of your lungs, and collapse into a weeping heap on your bed. Rin is instantly at your side, rubbing your back. You know its her because of how gentle she is. You let your tears pour over you arms and get onto the bed. You cry and scream until your lungs won't work very well. Finally, when you have no more tears to shed, you look up at Rin, who's face is streaked with tears. Len's in the corner, looking at the floor. You quietly sit up straight.  
“You can't come tomorrow too...”   
Rin looks away now; you know she knows it too. Your father already suspects you; he'll be demanding that card as soon as you come home tomorrow. It'll all be better when your cousin Mikuo comes and takes you to Okinawa for the summer. You won't have to worry about your father's hatred towards you. 

And just as the thought leaves your mind, you hear a knock on your door. Every looks up and towards it-that man never bothers you when Rin and Len are with you.   
Rin looks over to Len, and with an unspoken message between them, Len goes to open the door.   
Sure enough, it's your father-who else?-with a cell phone in his hand. He's putting on a very fake looking face of sadness, but you can see the gleam of excitement in his eyes.  
“The Zatsune's were on their way to the airport when a bus crashed into their van. It killed Miku Zatsune, Mikuo Zatsune, and Len and Rin's cousin, who I'm assuming was visiting Mikuo.”   
And then he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT SUX OKAY  
> THERE'S NOT EVEN LIKE  
> A HINT OF LENKU IN THIS CHAPTER  
> BUT I PROMISE THAT THERE IS INDEED LENKU.  
> EVENTUALLY. 
> 
> I will admit, the style of writing was inspired by the writing of another author, so there ya go.


End file.
